pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt's Shiinotic
Shiinotic is a Pokémon owned by Wyatt. It is his fourth revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt In Shadows in the Lost Tower, Wyatt chose Shiinotic as his ace to capture a wild Dusclops. It weakened Dusclops with Giga Drain then put it to sleep with Spore. After this, Wyatt caught it. In A Few Sizes Too Big, Wyatt showed Shiinotic off to Gardenia, who could identify it was a Pokémon she hadn't seen before through its smell. Shiinotic then played with Gardenia's Shroomish and the other Grass Pokémon. In Aroma of Incense, Shiinotic used its Illuminate ability to light the way as Wyatt and Rosa traveled a forest at night. It was lured in by Nando's music and went to his camp. In Mother of Dragons, Shiinotic made a cameo appearance. In Collision With the Hero, Shiinotic used its Illuminate ability to light up Wayward Cave. It was later used to battle a wild Gible, being immune to her Dragon Rage due to being part Fairy. Wyatt then caught the Gible. In Eggtastrophe, Shiinotic uses Spore to put the poachers' Rhyhorn and Donphan to sleep. It tried to do the same to Golem and Nidoking, but Nidoking used Sludge Bomb to defeat it. In Bout in the Swamp, Shiinotic was Wyatt's last choice against Crasher Wake's Floatzel. Shiinotic showed off the moves Moonblast and Strength Sap, the latter allowing it to heal and weaken Floatzel's strength. After a battle of heavy healing, Shiinotic defeats Floatzel. It then loses to a single of Gastrodon's Sludge Wave. In Second Round with the Rock, Shiinotic was Wyatt's sole choice to battle Roark's Rampardos. It is able to hold Rampardos off, and drain its strength with Strength Sap. It suffers a burn from Rampardos' Flamethrower. Shiinotic eventually defeats Rampardos, but is defeated by its burn and causing a draw. In Disobedient Rampage, Shiinotic was chosen to help slow down Android's rampaging Steelix. It used Strength Sap to try and weaken her, but it didn't do enough. Shiinotic was defeated by an Iron Tail. In Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style, Shiinotic was chosen to enjoy the Alola Festival. It was later used to put Rosa's Slugma and Meowth to sleep. It has a small standoff with Rosa's Ditto before the conflict is ended. In Collision with the Enemy, Shiinotic made a cameo appearance. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Shiinotic battles against Jeffrey's Luxray, defeating it. It later appears with the rest of Wyatt's team as they bounce in a bounce house. It fights off the Unown effected by Bad Dreams, and is eventually defeated. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Shiinotic battles against Steve's Midnight Lycanroc. Shiinotic is able to resist most of its attacks, and is mostly even with her. However, Lycanroc's Vital Spirit ability protects it from Spore, preventing Shiinotic from being able to land multiple blows. Lycanroc eventually overpowers and defeats it. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Shiinotic teams up with Ian's Lucario to battle Lawrence's Tyranitar and Pachirisu. Shiinotic weakens Tyranitar's power then puts Pachirisu to sleep. Pokémon Tales: Orre In An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1, Shiinotic was used to Illuminate a haunted mansion. It was attacked by Lunala Monster and defeated by a Sludge Bomb. Known Moves Trivia * Before Wyatt was made to be a character from Alola, he was going to have a Breloom instead. * Shiinotic's ability was originally going to be Effect Spore to make it more useful in battle. It was changed due to Illuminate's ability to lure in more wild Pokémon. * Shiinotic is the parent of Rosa's Morelull. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Wyatt's Pokemon (PT)